


Together

by thankyouforthemusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, its just comfort, yuuri has some mild anxiety tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforthemusic/pseuds/thankyouforthemusic
Summary: For a few moments, they stay like that, breathing softly together, Yuuri running his fingers through Viktor’s hair in slow, gentle movements before stilling completely. But Viktor can tell that Yuuri is not asleep and seems far from it, no matter how tired he truly is.The night before Yuuri leaves for the Japanese Nationals without Viktor.





	Together

“Lyubov, we have to go to sleep early tonight, you have lots of traveling tomorrow,” Viktor chides and squirms in his fiancé’s relentless hold. 

“Don't remind me,” Yuuri whines, his voice muffled due to the fact that his face is currently smushed in the crook of Viktor’s neck. 

Viktor huffs in defeat and relaxes back into Yuuri’s arms, running his hands up and down his fiancé’s back soothingly and dropping his head to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder.

They sit together in the living room of what has become their apartment, the night before Yuuri has to leave for Japan to compete in his country’s figure skating championship. Of course, since the world works in such a way, the Russian Nationals fell within the same week as the Japanese Nationals, meaning that Viktor has to stay behind in St. Petersburg to prepare for his own competition. It’s the first time they will be apart since Yuuri’s silver medal at the Grand Prix a few weeks ago, and neither of them are faring that well with this knowledge

Every single day of the past few weeks has found the two of them at the rink in St. Petersburg. They’ve trained hard and practiced constantly to prepare for this outcome: being separated once the competitions started again. Yuuri is more than prepared to perform his routines perfectly; Viktor is absolutely certain of it. He has expanded his skillset immensely since moving to St. Petersburg and can do jumps that not even Viktor would attempt in the second half of his routines. 

Since Viktor cannot act as Yuuri’s coach during the Japanese Nationals, Minako will be filling in for the two-day competition. Yuuri is glad for this, his long-time ballet instructor and family friend will be a much needed presence in the heat of competition. Of course, Viktor plans on being on the phone with Yuuri whenever he isn’t on the ice to provide as much support as he possibly can from across the world.

For now, though, Yuuri tightens his arms around Viktor's neck and his legs around his waist. He sits heavily in Viktor's lap on the couch and refuses to move, knowing that once he does, they’ll retire to bed, which will only bring them closer to his departure the next morning. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls again, his voice low. He turns his head to try and get a glimpse of Yuuri's face. He leans back and cranes his neck more and- there he is. Yuuri's tired and frowning face finally comes into view. Viktor can’t help but sigh before leaning in to kiss his fiancé’s nose. 

Yuuri scrunches up his nose and sucks his lower lip between his teeth in response, causing Viktor to laugh heartily.

“ _Zaika_ ,” he murmurs with a chuckle and presses one more kiss to Yuuri's warm cheek, just below his eye. “So cuddly tonight!” he exclaims with glee.

Yuuri grumbles and presses his face back against Viktor’s skin. “I’m gonna miss you,” is the only intelligible line of the his mumbled monologue.

“Oh, Yuuri. You know this is just as hard for me as it is for you,” Viktor says tenderly, maneuvering so that Yuuri is now gathered up against his chest. “I’m going to miss you, too,” Viktor continues softly. He drops a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head before rubbing his face against the soft mess of his hair. “So much,” he whispers.

Yuuri lets out a contented sigh as he rests his head on Viktor’s chest, his grip returning to just short of suffocating around his fiance’s middle. He yawns and turns his face into the soft fabric of Viktor’s nightshirt before continuing his grumbling. This time, all Viktor can hear is “stupid ISU,” and “same week,” and some words in Japanese that he doesn’t need to know the meanings of to gather that they are probably profanities.

Viktor just smiles softly and a little sadly, and rocks Yuuri gently in his arms. “I know, I know,” he hushes with another kiss to Yuuri’s hair. “Hey, think of it like this: one more week and then you’re back here with all your stuff and-” Viktor pauses to cup Yuuri’s face gently with one hand, angling it upwards. “And then, we’ll really be living together,” he finishes with a fond smile.

Yuuri’s expression softens after a beat, and he leans into Viktor’s hand on his cheek. “I can’t wait,” he says with such sincerity that Viktor has no choice but to lean in and kiss him on the lips. 

When they part, Viktor smiles widely and rubs their noses together, just to see Yuuri scrunch up his face again. He laughs deeply and steals another kiss before falling back onto the couch, taking Yuuri with him.

“And, next week, you can bring your gold medal home with you too!” Viktor says excitedly.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same. “Don’t jinx me,” he scolds with a playful slap at Viktor’s upper arm.

“Ouch!” Viktor complains with a pout that Yuuri quickly kisses away, before he pulls away in order to yawn again.

“C’mon, my little bunny needs his sleep,” Viktor says resolutely and picks Yuuri up with a grace acquired from all of their pair-skate practice. He ignores Yuuri’s grumbling and kicking as he walks to their bedroom. He nudges open the door with his elbow and makes his way to the bed, before lightly tossing his fiancé onto the soft mattress. 

Yuuri grunts and burrows into the soft duvet, pulling all the sheets around him and turning his back to Viktor with a huff of indignation. A moment later, Viktor watches a hand emerge from the blanket-cocoon and the sound of Yuuri’s glasses clattering against the bedside table resounds through the room. Viktor chuckles as he sets his alarm (someone will need to be responsible for getting up early enough to get to the airport on time and that someone is certainly not Yuuri), and then turns when he hears Makkachin padding softly into the room. He reaches down to give his old dog a few goodnight pats before she yawns and curls up in her own bed on the floor. 

After plugging in his phone for the night, Viktor decides that now is a good time to pounce on his blanket-hogging fiancé. He jumps onto the bed and dramatically drapes himself over Yuuri’s huddled form.

“Yuuuuuuuri,” he whines. “Don’t you want to cuddle with me before you have to leave for the next week?”

Yuuri groans and holds out for about two more seconds before turning and raising a blanket-covered arm to welcome Viktor into the cocoon. Viktor happily obliges and snuggles right up to Yuuri, tucking his head under Yuuri’s chin. 

For a few moments, they stay like that, breathing softly together, Yuuri running his fingers through Viktor’s hair in slow, gentle movements before stilling completely. But Viktor can tell that Yuuri is not asleep and seems far from it, no matter how tired he truly is. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says softly and lifts his head to look into Yuuri’s face. He was right: Yuuri’s wide awake. 

“Hm?” Yuuri responds, his fingers once again sliding through Viktor’s hair. 

“Are you nervous?” Viktor asks in a whisper after a beat.

Yuuri is silent for a long moment, his hand again coming to a halt in Viktor’s hair. Viktor takes it and laces their fingers together instead.

“...Yes. A little. I just- I don’t…” Yuuri’s voice fades away, his sentence lost in the corner of his pillow.

Viktor raises their joined hands to his lips, and begins pressing kisses to Yuuri’s knuckles.

“I have the utmost faith in you, Yuuri. Your routines are practiced and polished and you have nothing to worry about,” he whispers across the small space between them.

Yuuri looks down, tracing the logo of Viktor’s old university tee with his free hand.

Viktor exhales slowly, studying Yuuri's face, but not forcing him to look Viktor in the eyes.

“But,” he continues. “I have a feeling you already know that, and you’re still going to worry anyway.”

At that, Yuuri’s gaze snaps back to meet Viktor’s, his brows furrowed. He opens his mouth to speak, to defend himself probably, but no words escape his lips. Viktor presses his thumb to Yuuri’s lower lip gently and squeezes his hand.

“And that’s okay. But, when you feel worried, anxious, nervous- call me, okay?” Viktor asks, and this time he does try to meet Yuuri’s wandering gaze. “Promise?”

Yuuri stares at Viktor for a moment before his gaze softens and he nods.

Viktor sighs, relieved. “Good. Because I want to be with you, always,” he whispers and lowers Yuuri’s hand to his chest, over his heart. “Even if it’s just over the phone.”

“You’re such a sap,” comes Yuuri’s wobbly response.

Viktor just laughs and pulls Yuuri in closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head. “Yes, but I’m your sap!” he says and squeezes Yuuri tight.

Yuuri laughs at that, his shoulders finally relaxing all the way as he squeezes his own arms around Viktor’s waist.

Moments pass, with nothing but the sound of their breathing in the dark room, Viktor noting with relief that Yuuri’s breaths have evened out immensely.

“You’re not alone, Yuuri. Remember that,” Viktor murmurs into the silence, not even sure that Yuuri’s still awake to hear him.

Viktor feels more than hears Yuuri’s gulp and his shaky exhale, before his shoulders drop and he presses his face further into Viktor’s chest.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri says, his voice still a bit uneven, but Viktor can hear his smile. “I love you,” follows shortly after, much quieter yet much more steady.

“I love you too, Yuuri,” Viktor responds into the crown of Yuuri’s head. “Now, get some rest, lyubov. You have a long day tomorrow.”

Yuuri groans again and burrows his way farther under the covers and closer to Viktor, which didn’t seem possible. Viktor chuckles softly and runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s back soothingly, and watches his fiancé fall asleep in his arms. 

They’ll be apart for about a week, but Viktor knows that no amount of distance will ever separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Zaika - bunny
> 
> Look who's gettin sappy it's me surprise  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
